Scent
by underwaterpixie
Summary: [MitsuKuri Day Late Entry] A sequel from Fragrance. Siapa sangka kalau setelah iklan parfum sial-spektakuler itu tayang, hidup Ookurikara jadi tidak kalah spektakuler? Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Mitsutada? Apakah dia masih hidup setelah kejadian yang-ah sudahlah. Warning: kekerasan terhadap huruf kapital, dan MASIH eksploitasi pemeran. You've been warned.


Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu.

Kejadian yang terbilang cukup ekstrem, sehingga ia hampir dilarikan ke rumah sakit (juga pusat kejiwaan, kalau bisa) dan pamannya bisa saja berurusan dengan polisi.

Untungnya, semua itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Segalanya baik-baik saja bahkan setelah penutupan proyek yang dirayakan dengan dinner besar-besaran di restoran ternama. _It was so festive_. Ia masih ingat bagaimana berlembar-lembar _bill_ itu ditanggung semuanya oleh sang produser.

Ya, produser Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang tengah meraup keuntungan besar karena iklan parfumnya yang fenomenal. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan sepuluh jenis parfum terbarunya, yang inspirasinya disinyalir berasal dari hasil semedinya di gunung apalah. Ookurikara yakin itu hanya karangan untuk membuat produknya semakin laris. Laki-laki itu tidak hanya nyentrik, ternyata dia juga cerdiknya bukan main. Kabar burung juga beredar bahwa setelah ini Tsurumaru akan mengembangkan usahanya ke produk-produk lain yang sejenis, seperti pengharum ruangan dan semprotan nyamuk.

Tentu saja semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan gara-gara _DIA_.

Otak sang produser bertanggungjawab pula atas gebrakan besar yang terjadi dalam hidup Ookurikara saat ini. Setelah iklan parfum—sialan—itu tayang, Ookurikara mulai kebanjiran banyak tawaran iklan. Mulai dari deretan produk kecantikan seperti sabun dan krim wajah, yang "normal-normal" saja seperti minuman berenergi, sampai yang jelas _sinting-dan-akan-kutolak-berapapun-bayarannya_ macam gaun tidur Victorya Sacred. Agensinya harus mempertanggung jawabkan segala kejadian salah kaprah ini dengan mencantumkan jenis kelamin pada profilnya.

Bicara soal bayaran, memang perusahaan-perusahaan ini berani menawarkan pundi-pundi yang fantastis. Satu menit untuk promosi makanan ringan saja sudah bisa membuatnya cuti tiga bulan—kalau ia mau. Mengingat itu semua baru upah yang ia terima sebagai seorang model di agensi, maka siapa lagi yang paling senang kalau bukan Souza Samonji, manajernya yang baru saja memesan dua buah mantel bulu dengan senyum sumringah.

Souza kerap kali meneror Ookurikara segera setelah agensi mendapat penawaran yang menggiurkan, seolah keberlangsungan agensi ini hanya—MEMANG—bergantung pada Ookurikara (dan uang yang ia hasilkan). Sayangnya, semua teror itu lebih sering dijawab "AKU TIDAK MAU. TITIK." Dibandingkan dengan persetujuan tanpa babibu.

"Serius, Ookurikara? Mr. Uguisumaru tidak akan datang dua kali, lho! Kamu tahu kan tampilan seperti ini ini sedang tren? Pasti _view_ dari iklanmu akan naik drastis! Dan, oh astaga, lihat nominalnya. Ini dua kali lipat penawaran Kotetsu Corporation kemarin! Setelah _shoot_ selesai kita bisa segera pesan tiket ke Maldives!"

"Demi Naga, Souza, aku tidak akan pernah pakai gaun sialan it—"

"Gaun sialan? _See through dress_ mahakarya Jiroutachi ini kamu bilang gaun sialan?"

"Ya Tuhan."

.

-.-.-.-

 **Scent**

 _Story by underwaterpixie_

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitro+

 _Warning:_ masih sama dengan sebelumnya, penulis ini **sangat** suka dengan aspek estetika  
(yang bisa jadi sangat feminin) dari seorang Ookurikara, jadi Anda sudah diperingatkan.

Juga, penulis ini adalah pengguna setia fitur kapitalisasi, cetak tebal,  
dan cetak miring dari pengetikan huruf.

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca **Fragrance** terlebih dahulu! Sila cek arsip fanfiksi saya.

Selamat membaca!

-.-.-.-

.

Ookurikara sudah pusing. Cukup sekali ia memakai gaun rancangan desainer—terserah harganya berapa juta—dalam momen apapun. Untuk apa repot-repot menyiksa diri dengan _leotard_ super ketat seperti yang digunakan aktris di Festival Film Cannes. Memaksa laki-laki memakai gaun mahal impian wanita sama sekali tidak lumrah. Setidaknya itu menurut dia.

"Kara, dengar, mungkin aku sudah bilang ini beratus-ratus kali, tetapi sungguh tidak ada yang peduli kalau kamu laki-laki—"

"AKU PEDULI. AKU LAKI-LAKI. JANGAN BUAT AKU—"

"Sayang, honor saat kamu _crossdress_ bisa lima kali lipat lebih mahal daripada biasanya!"

"Memangnya tidak ada wanita satupun di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan itu? Kurasa tubuh wanita itu lebih bagus dan lebih cocok dengan gaun mewah?"

" _Go check your social media_. Lihat berapa banyak orang yang me- _repost_ foto-foto Instagram-mu dan memasang tagar ' _Body Goals'_ "

" _I'm out_."

Ookurikara memilih menghentikan obrolan dan menyendiri di sudut ruangan, seperti biasa. Perdebatan dengan Souza soal kontrak kerja tidak akan pernah usai. Laki-laki kalem itu bisa berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat kalau sudah membahas uang. Memang agensi mereka sudah lama meredup dan tidak mendapat banyak perhatian, sampai Tsurumaru pelit-sialan itu datang hanya karena butuh model dengan bayaran murah. Dan ya, dalam hitungan hari, agensi kecil ini sudah mendapatkan pamornya kembali. Itu bukan sesuatu yang Souza ingin sia-siakan. Ookurikara paham hal itu, tetapi semua ini rasanya terlalu berlebihan dan ia sungguh tidak siap.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Ookurikara sungguh butuh Hasebe. Pria itu bisa membelanya dan serta-merta mengamuk (lagi) kalau sampai dia tahu ia harus melakukan hal-hal aneh di depan kamera.

"Mencoba menumbalkan keponakanku lagi, Souza?"

 _Ah, there he is._

Hasebe datang dengan setelah rapinya seperti biasa, dengan satu cup _frappucinno vanila_ —kegemaran Ookurikara—yang hampir selalu ia bawa meski tanpa diminta.

"Teganya kau. Aku mencoba membangun karirnya dan kau malah menuduhku dengan kejam," decak Souza.

"Setidaknya jangan coba pertemukan dia dengan PRIA KURANG AJAR seperti waktu itu—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Semua yang mau kau katakan aku sudah tahu!"

"—entah itu PRODUSER atau KAMERAMEN yang sama mesum dan kurang ajarnya—"

"Astaga Hasebe, ini agensi iklan bukan rumah bordil!"

"Demi Kuil, andai saja saat itu aku sungguh menelpon polisi."

Hasebe selalu merasa gusar setiap kali membahas hal tersebut. Ookurikara buru-buru menawarkan kursi sebelum paman angkatnya itu naik darah dan mempercepat manifestasi penyakit jantung koroner. Souza hanya tersenyum setengah mengejek dan melengos pergi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak kemari," ujar Ookurikara, "aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Sejauh ini, kan? Apalagi yang ia tawarkan padamu? Jangan bilang—"

"Tidak. Bukan kontrasepsi atau apapun yang kau bayangkan," Ookurikara memijit kening, "aku punya harga diri, kok. Aku bisa menolak segala tawaran yang tidak masuk akal."

"Apa aku punya hak untuk membuatmu pindah agensi? Kukira agensi yang dijalankan Nihongou jauh lebih waras daripada ini."

"Ya...kecuali dia hanya kedatangan tawaran iklan setahun sekali."

Hasebe menghela nafas panjang. Ookurikara sesungguhnya ingin tertawa geli setiap kali pamannya terlihat pusing seperti ini. Namun, ia juga merasa kasihan. Keduanya lalu melakukan rutinitas biasa setiap Hasebe berkunjung, menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol santai hingga jam istirahat Ookurikara selesai dan Hasebe harus kembali ke kantornya yang hanya berjarak dua gedung dari sini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," Hasebe merogoh saku jaketnya, "di lobi ada surat yang ditujukan padamu, jadi kubawakan saja ke sini."

"Benarkah? Masih ada yang kirim surat di saat seperti ini?" Ookurikara meraih surat tanpa identitas pengirim tersebut dan membolak-balikkannya dengan heran.

"Mungkin dia teman lamamu," Hasebe mengusap dagu, "kontak pribadimu amat dirahasiakan sekarang, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa kau bekerja di sini—Bangau sialan itu harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ookurikara merobek sisi amplop surat tersebut dengan hati-hati. Hasebe tidak memperhatikan, ia hanya menegak sisa kopinya sampai habis. Tak lama kemudian ia mendapati Ookurikara menjauhkan kertas surat dengan wajah merah padam.

"HIRO?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I...have no words..."

Hasebe buru-buru menyambar surat itu sementara Ookurikara hanya membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan, frustasi.

Benar saja. Seandainya cup kopi tadi terbuat dari kaca, mungkin kita bisa mendengar suara belingnya hancur berkeping-keping di tangan Hasebe.

.

 _Ms. Hiromitsu,_

 _Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu saat itu. Jadi aku mengecek kembali lembar kontrak dan mencoba menggali informasi sejauh yang aku bisa. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil nama kecilmu._

 _Ah, aku minta maaf karena mengirim surat secara anonim seperti ini. Apakah tiga bulan terlalu lama? Ah tidak, lemparan kursi dari pria (kerabatmu kurasa?) itu bukan penyebabnya. Tetapi harus kuakui, aku memang menjalani masa hukuman kecil-kecilan karena tindakanku. Bukan, bukan karena aku sempat merasakan lembutnya tubuh bagian bawahmu, melainkan karena aku tidak menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar hingga selesai._

 _Aku tidak bisa menemukan kontakmu di manapun, jadi aku menulis surat ini. Kau ingat kameramen iklan itu yang bernama Yagen? Sepertinya ia akan cukup cerdik untuk menyelipkan ini ke kantor agensimu._

 _Ms. Hiromitsu, harus kuakui, aku cukup merindukanmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih Cinderella. Hanya dalam waktu singkat aku tergila-gila dengan wanita cantik di bawah sinar rembulan._

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, segera._

 _Apa melepas rindu dengan sajian mewah terdengar berlebihan bagimu? Kurasa tidak. Karena aku sudah memesankan meja untuk kita di restoran Chef Kasen, spesial untuk kita berdua._

 _Kuharap bisa segera melihat paras cantikmu malam ini. Karena aku akan menunggumu hingga selarut apapun._

 _Sampai nanti,_

 _-Shokudaikiri Mitsutada-_

 _PS: Hahaha! Apa kau terkejut, Kara? Yagen bilang gaya menulis cinta pada pandangan pertama ini bisa membuatmu tersipu malu. Jadi aku memutuskan mengerjaimu sedikit, haha. Tapi tawaran makan malamku tidak main-main. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kutunggu malam ini, okay?_

 _PSS: Apa kau keberatan jika aku memesankan backless dress? Benda itu akan diantarkan ke kantormu siang ini dalam kotak pizza (aku tidak mau ambil risiko bila ada Hasebe di sana) kuharap ukurannya pas, sebab aku tidak sempat menerka ukuran dadamu._

 _Sampai nanti lagi, sayang._

 _-Mitsu-_

.

Hasebe tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ookurikara masih menunduk. Suasana ruangan sepi sampai seorang staff datang menendang pintu ruangan.

"Yoohoo! _Guys, we got surprise pizza_! Eh, tapi ini _pizza_ bukan ya? Ini terlihat seperti kotak _pizza_ di lobi, jadi kuambil saja! Mungkin varian baru dengan roti tipis, sebab ringan sekali! Dan merknya, mm, awataGUCCI—E, eh , Pak? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"BERIKAN AKU NOMOR POLISI, SEKARANG!"

.

-.-.-.-

.

Untungnya Hasebe tidak benar-benar menelpon polisi karena Souza segera datang dan menenangkan situasi. Memang ia tidak bisa memenjarakan orang tidak bersalah, tapi jelas ia benar-benar marah.

"Hiro, aku sudah memasukkan nomor darurat ke ponselmu. Apabila bajingan bermata satu itu berani melakukan hal-hal seperti WAKTU ITU, tekan tombol merah ini dan polisi akan segera datang. Tapi aku jelas akan datang lebih cepat dari mereka. Atau kalau aku tidak cukup datang, kukira botol sampanye akan cukup keras untuk menghajarnya pingsan. Kau masih ingat semua ilmu pertahanan diri yang kuajarkan, kan?"

"Astaga, Hasebe! Shokudaikiri bukan kriminal!" jerit Souza, "tidakkan kau berpikir dia romantis? Lihat surat menggemaskan ini!"

"ROMANTIS DARI PAKISTAN! SIAPA YANG MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU NANTI DIA MEMBAWA OBAT BIUS DAN MENCOBA MENGHAMI—"

"PAMAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN HAMIL!" kali ini Ookurikara yang menjerit frustasi.

"Astaga, kalian." Souza memijit kening, "dengar ya, Hasebe. Kau tidak bisa menjadikan seseorang kriminal karena sensitivitas pribadimu. Dan Ookurikara, kau harus datang menemuinya nanti malam! Siapa tahu ia membawa tawaran lain yang lebih besar _chance_ kesuksesan dan bayarannya..."

"Souza Samonji! Kau ini tidak bisa berpikir jauh! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hiromitsu maka aset terbesarmu dalam agensi ini akan sirna!"

"Setidaknya Shokudaikiri bukan pria emosional sepertimu, dia akan memastikan keponakanmu baik-baik saja," cibir Souza, "ayo, Ookurikara. Aku akan meriasmu sedikit. Kita buat teman kencanmu ini terpesona."

"Kenapa kalian semua tidak mati saja, sih?"

.

-.-.-.-

.

Sejujurnya Ookurikara bersyukur pamannya tidak benar-benar membakar gaun butik yang dikirimkan Mitsutada. Apabila terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti, ia masih bisa menjual gaun tersebut untuk memberi makan kucing kesayangannya.

Sekarang ia berada di dalam taksi, memainkan ujung mantel hitamnya dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya Hasebe bisa saja mengantarnya ke tempat Kasen, namun demi menghindari baku hantam yang tidak diinginkan, Ookurikara memaksa untuk pergi sendiri.

Juga, ia memang ingin menemui Mitsutada secara empat mata.

Ia memang kesal—sangat kesal bahkan—dengan insiden yang terjadi saat terakhir kali mereka bekerjasama. Namun ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian yang menimpa pria itu setelahnya. Dalam suratnya Mitsutada berpura-pura kuat, tapi Ookurikara juga tahu bahwa ia harus rehat selama beberapa minggu.

Mungkin nanti, ia akan memaksa Mitsutada minta maaf, setelah itu ia juga akan minta maaf atas nama pamannya.

Sekaligus menanyakan ke mana perginya ia selama tiga bulan ini, tanpa kabar.

Taksi yang ditumpanginya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan bernuansa ungu-merah—selera Kasen memang sulit dipahami—yang menjadi tujuannya. Tetapi bahkan setelah taksi bergerak meninggalkannya, Ookurikara masih terdiam di tepi jalan. Tiba-tiba terjadi pergolakan dalam batinnya. Ia menyesal datang ke sini, namun ia juga ingin masuk dan menemui seseorang di dalamnya.

Sudah rugi ongkos taksi, akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Siapa tahu Mitsutada serius mengenai traktir-traktir makan. Ia sudah lapar dan aroma masakan sudah tercium hingga pintu depan.

Diantar pramusaji agar tidak celingukan seperti orang bodoh, Ookurikara sedikit tertegun melihat Mitsutada sudah menunggu di salah satu meja, masih dengan _eyepatch_ dan _smirk_ kecilnya yang khas.

"Malam, Kara."

Ookurikara belum sempat membalas, pramusaji sudah menarik kursi dan mempersilakannya duduk. Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat bahkan setelah pramusaji tadi menghilang dari hadapan. Ookurikara hanya menunduk, seperti salah tingkah, tidak berani menatap Mitsutada yang jelas-jelas sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana nasib _dress_ yang kukirim tadi?"

Ookurikara membelalak, menunjukkan raut muka sebal saat Mitsutada tertawa kecil.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Biar kutebak, Hasebe menemukannya lebih dulu darimu? Lalu sekarang pakaian itu sudah ada di tempat pembakaran sampah?"

"Hampir tepat," Ookurikara mencetus, "kukira bercandamu agak kurang ajar dan...mahal."

"Tidak seberapa," balas Mitsutada sedikit sombong, "anggap saja hadiah permohonan maaf. Siapa tahu pamanmu mau memberikannya ke Souza. Eh, mereka sudah tidak berkencan ya? Tentu saja, aku lebih suka gaun itu kau yang pakai."

"Jangan bahas-bahas ITU lagi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin membuat _comeback_ yang mengejutkan, kok. Itu semua ide Tsurumaru, sepertinya aku mulai terpengaruh dia."

"Untuk apa kirim-kirim surat segala?" tukas Ookurikara, "kau jelas tahu nomorku."

"Kukira pamanmu cukup punya akses untuk memblokir segala hal tentangku dari ponselmu. Masih sangat protektif kan, dia?"

"Ya, cukup protektif untuk melindungiku dari orang kurang ajar sepertimu."

Mitsutada tertawa lagi. Ookurikara menahan diri untuk tidak melempar garpu ke wajahnya.

"Kuakui, aku sedikit khilaf." Mitsutada terbahak, "lagipula agensimu ada-ada saja, mau terima permintaan dari Tsurumaru. Orang itu kan tidak pernah waras."

Ookurikara terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia teringat mengapa pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Tsurumaru saat itu.

"Ya, maaf saja kalau kami tidak punya banyak pilihan seperti pihakmu yang jauh lebih stabil."

Sejak dahulu, Mitsutada selalu jadi yang lebih beruntung daripada keduanya. Ookurikara _might has the visual, but_ Mitsutada _has the aura that captivates everyone_. Meski berkarir di jalan yang sama, rasanya jalan yang ditempuh Mitsutada selalu lebih mulus dibandingkan dengan jalannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan. Mitsutada pergi meninggalkan agensi Souza—dan Ookurikara—untuk berkarir di agensinya yang sekarang. Kejadian itu merupakan pukulan besar, karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatian orang selain Mitsutada di kantor mereka. Namun mau diapakan lagi, kehidupan harus tetap berjalan. Di saat Mitsutada sudah bersinar, Ookurikara masih harus membantu Souza agar kantor mereka terlihat lebih layak.

"Astaga, jangan tersinggung begitu," ujar Mitsutada buru-buru, "aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung ke arah sana. Mungkin aku sendiri juga gila, mau bekerja dengannya meski tahu ada yang tidak beres."

Ookurikara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memainkan garpu yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, mengingat saat di mana Hasebe mau membantu segala kegiatan agensi hanya karena keponakan tersayangnya masih bekerja dengan mantan kekasihnya. Saat inipun ia masih berusaha membayar segala waktu pamannya yang terbuang untuk mendukung karirnya, yang rupanya jauh lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan.

 _Does success require that much hardwork, or he is not working that hard to be successful?_

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakannya waktu itu?"

Mata Ookurikara kembali bertatapan dengan Mitsutada, menangkap nada keseriusan dari pria itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau butuh sesuatu yang lucu?" jawabnya asal.

"Tidak, aku selalu membaca kontrak dengan teliti dan sama sekali tidak menganggap konsepnya sebuah candaan belaka."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku sudah tahu seluruh pemeran dan jalan ceritanya, dan yang saat itu terpikirkan olehku adalah—"

Yang selanjutnya terdengar sedikit mengejutkan.

"—aku tidak mau orang lain berdansa denganmu."

Mitsutada tersenyum kecil saat melihat semburat merah samar di pipi Ookurikara, tangannya meraih sebuah lembaran berlapis kulit coklat di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kita memesan. Kita datang ke sini untuk makan, kan?"

.

-.-.-.-

.

Daging panggang yang lezat itu cukup berhasil membuat Ookurikara melupakan perasaannya yang campur aduk—entah, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Sehingga beberapa saat kemudian yang terjadi di meja hanyalah obrolan-obrolan yang menyenangkan.

"Ia sudah memelototiku sejak awal aku tiba di sana," kenang Mitsutada, "sejujurnya aku sudah menebak bahwa pasti akan terjadi sesuatu malam itu. Sesuatu yang, ya...sakit."

"Setidaknya sekarang kau masih bisa mengingat insiden 'kursi terbang' itu," ujar Ookurikara geli, "itu tandanya otakmu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak hilang ingatan atau apa lah."

"Yagen bilang Hasebe akan membuatku masuk rumah sakit sekali lagi, itu cukup membuatku ingat untuk tidak sembarangan berkunjung ke tempat kalian. Mungkin aku harus bawa rangkaian bunga besar untuk minta maaf?"

"Paman sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya yang lama," Ookurikara menopang dagu, "pada akhirnya dia memang tidak menyukai apa yang kru lakukan. Memang cukup sulit meyakinkan dia bahwa aku sudah bisa bekerja sendiri."

"Aku turut senang jika keadaan membaik,"Mitsutada menghela nafas, "seandainya aku bisa menghubungimu lebih awal."

"Tunggu, kukira kau sengaja menghilang selama berbulan-bulan?"

"Dari pamanmu mungkin iya," nada suara Mitsutada berubah, "tetapi tidak darimu."

Setiap ucapan Mitsutada yang menunjukkan perhatian pada Ookurikara selalu sukses membuat jantung Ookurikara berdebar.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar bahwa di surat itu aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

Mitsutada menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Ookurikara.

"Aku memang dihukum," ia tersenyum pahit, "karena bersikap tidak profesional."

"Astaga, siapapun akan pingsan jika dilempar bangku—"

"Bukan soal itu," kali ini jari Mitsutada mengapit milik Ookurikara, gemas. "Sejak pindah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kalian akan memaki-maki aku saat itu. Mungkin kalian menganggap aku brengsek atau apalah. Seperti kacang lupa pada kulitnya. Tetapi, Kara, ketahuilah keputusanku pada saat itu juga sungguh menyiksaku."

"Jangan mulai dangdu—"

"Aku serius. Aku mengira itu hanya kontak kerjasama sementara. Rupanya aku harus sampai pindah agensi. Dan ketika orang-orang menganggap bahwa agensiku adalah yang terbaik...aku merasa muak."

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"Ya, dan begitulah aku melaluinya. Minggu-minggu pertama kulalui dengan gundah gulana. Mereka tidak mengizinkanku menghubungimu, atau siapapun dari agensi Souza. Maka selama ini kalian menganggap aku tidak pernah minta maaf. Aku tidak berada dalam kondisi bisa bekerja dengan profesional, tapi mereka terus memaksaku. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melupakannya saja, sebab tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Ookurikara baru sadar sekarang. Di balik kesuksesan Mitsutada, ada berbagai rintangan yang harus ia lalui, sendirian. Dan selama ini ia hanya berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

"Dan kau tahu bagian yang terburuk?" Mitsutada mempererat genggamannya, "di sana tidak ada Ookurikara."

Sentuhan pria itu seolah memaksa Ookurikara untuk terus bertatapan dengannya. Terakhir mereka bertemu, suasananya tidak seperti ini.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyiksaku selama ini, jadi..." Mitsutada mengusap jemari Ookurikara, "aku ingin bersamamu. Lebih lama. Walau hanya pada malam ini saja. Aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Ookurikara kesulitan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. _He can't stand cheesy lines_. Tetapi dibandingkan membuka mulut dan menyuruh Mitsutada berhenti, untuk saat ini ia lebih suka membiarkan pria itu berbuat sesukanya.

Ia sudah melalui banyak hal. Terlalu banyak hal. Dan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini pun, ia harus melalui banyak hal pula. Satu hal untuk kursi lemparan pamannya.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, Ookurikara _juga_ sedikit merindukannya. _Sedikit_...

"Maaf kalau candaku keterlaluan pada malam itu," ujar Mitsutada setengah berbisik, "tetapi saat pipimu memerah—seperti sekarang—kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"K-kau hobi sekali menggoda wanita ya?" Ookurikara membuang muka, "sayangnya aku laki-laki dan rayuanmu tidak berpengaruh padaku."

"Benarkah?" Mitsutada mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau kira aku akan terbuai begitu saja dengan undangan makan malam dan kata-kata man—"

 _Cup._

Mitsutada terlihat begitu menikmati raut wajah Ookurikara—yang langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, tertegun luar biasa—saat dirinya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mencium tangan pemuda manis yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Jadi begitu ya," ujarnya tersenyum kecil, "jadi usahaku sia-sia, dong? Hei, Kara?"

Yang dipanggil langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "apa-apaan..."

"Lho? Kukira kau tidak akan terbuai rayuanku? Jadi aku harus berusaha lebih," Mitsutada kembali mendekatkan tangan Ookurikara ke wajahnya, "kau ini lucu, Kara. Selalu berusaha memperlihatkan sisi kerasmu. Tak tahukah kau orang-orang menganggapmu manis? Termasuk aku."

Ookurikara tidak berkata apa-apa saat Mitsutada kembali mencium punggung tangannya, lembut dan perlahan, dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah ia liat sebelumnya dari seorang Mitsutada, yang kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Kau seharusnya diperlakukan seperti putri raja," bisiknya, meletakkan tangan Ookurikara di sisi wajahnya, "karena kau bertingkah seperti dia. _Looks tough and fierce, but actually very soft inside_."

"Tidak," Ookurikara cemberut, "dan kau tahu dari dulu aku memang seperti ini...kan?"

Mitsutada menyengir, "sejak kapan kau menganggap hubungan kita sedekat itu, eh?"

"...sial."

Mitsutada tertawa saat Ookurikara menarik tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Ia lalu mengusap kepala pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu. Mengacak-acak surai coklat kemerahan yang membingkai wajah sang model sampai ke bahu. Cantik. Sulit menahan diri untuk tidak mencium puncak kepala pemuda itu. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ookurikara membuat Mitsutada gemas sendiri. Ia hanya terlalu senang melihat Kara tersipu malu hingga wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya pujaan hatinya memang cocok dengan warna merah dalam kondisi apapun?

Ia tidak pernah bisa menemukan kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana ia selalu mengagumi Ookurikara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rasanya seperti kutukan yang memaksa pria ini untuk terus menyayanginya saat mereka dekat maupun jauh. Tapi, hei, kalau kutukan terasa seindah ini bukankah orang jadi berlomba-lomba untuk dikutuk seumur hidup?

Apapun. Pokoknya hari ini, Mitsutada merasa sangat bahagia.

" _It's getting late_ ," katanya, menatap Ookurikara lembut saat pemuda itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, " _shall we go home_?"

.

-.-.-.-

.

Ini _salah._

Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Mitsutada mengantarnya pulang.

Rencananya tidak seperti ini.

Ia sudah menghafal kembali jurus-jurus bela diri ajaran pamannya sebelum pergi ke sini. Sebab ia mengira Mitsutada akan berbuat macam-macam.

Bukannya berbuat _gentle_ seperti ini.

Tidak, sepertinya _gentle_ tidak tepat. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama _gentleman._ Tetapi kenapa dia yang kebagian peran wanita di sini?

Logika Ookurikara. _Kembali salahkan parfum sialan_. Sejak dia terlibat dengan benda itu, ia menjadi rentan terpapar dengan atribusi feminin. Pokoknya semua salah parfum.

Tapi kalau bukan karena parfum, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dan 'semua' yang dimaksud adalah, Mitsutada berjalan disampingnya, menggenggam tangan Ookurikara di dalam saku mantelnya yang besar, dan kemesraan ini masih akan berlanjut hingga mereka tiba di apartemennya nanti.

Dan, Demi Naga, Ookurikara tidak ingat kenapa dia setuju untuk berjalan dengan gaya seperti ini.

"Hei, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya, "kita terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih dan aku tidak mau orang salah sangka."

"Malam ini dingin," ujar Mitsutada santai, "aku tidak mau ambil risiko dibunuh pamanmu karena membiarkanmu kedinginan. Aku sedang menghangatkanmu."

" _He's still killing you for walking me home anyway."_

Mitsutada tertawa lebar, "I _need to get used to his death threats in order to date you, sweetheart_."

"Apa kau sedang bermain peran sekarang?" Ookurikara bergidik, "jangan panggil aku begitu, dan TIDAK, aku tidak akan mengencanimu."

Ookurikara harus memikirkan kembali kata-katanya, sebab setelah makan malam tadi, ia sudah tidak marah lagi pada pria ini... _so?_

Tidak, dia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan berada dalam hubungan eksklusif dengan pria ini. Kencan saja tidak—tunggu, kalau yang tadi tidak dihitung kencan. Hanya makan malam biasa dan beberapa momen romantis—sial, itu namanya kencan. Dan, Demi Anaknya Naga, barusan dia menganggap yang tadi itu romantis?

Sepertinya Ookurikara sudah gila. Dia harus ke klinik besok untuk memeriksakan apa dia sudah overdosis dengan parfum Tsurumaru.

Mereka sudah tiba di dekat apartemen Ookurikara. Pemuda itu sulit menjelaskan apakah dia lega karena detak jantungnya akan kembali normal setelah ini, atau dia akan merasa...kehilangan? Mengapa pula frasenya harus kehilangan, memangnya mereka saling memiliki? Cih. Bukannya berarti dia berharap akan ketemu Mitsutada lagi setelah ini.

 _Atau mungkin, iya?_

Mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen. Suasana sudah sepi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Sebaiknya sampai di sini saja," ujar Ookurikara, "karirmu masih panjang bukan? Jangan sia-siakan sisa hidupmu di sini sebab pamanku bisa muncul dari mana saja sekarang."

"Aku bisa membayangkan," tawa Mitsutada, "dia berada di depan kamarmu. Membawa sapu atau peralatan dapur apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk menghajarku."

"Lebih buruk," balas Ookurikara, "senapan."

Keduanya tertawa geli. Jalanan saat itu sangat sepi hingga yang terdengar hanya suara tawa mereka.

"Hei," ujar Mitsutada, "aku merindukan saat-saat ini bersamamu."

"Dasar," tukas Ookurikara, "padahal selama ini kita juga jarang bertemu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu mari bertemu lebih sering," Mitsutada mengedip. Ookurikara lantas menoyor kepalanya.

"Hei, aku serius, lho," ujar pria itu lagi, "aku bisa menyempatkan diri, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Hm, sayang sekali, ti—"

"tidak semudah itu, _I know_ ," Mitsutada terkekeh, "sepertinya aku masih harus memutar otak untuk yang satu ini."

Ookurikara tersenyum kecil. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan Mitsutada kesulitan mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Jadi, Kara," ujarnya, "berhubung pertemuan terakhir kita berakhir dengan tidak baik—"

" _Sangat_ tidak baik," koreksi Ookurikara.

"Haha, tepat. Makanya kali ini—"

Ookurikara menunduk malu ketika ia merasakan tangan Mitsutada berada di sisi wajahnya, lalu berpindah menelusuri helai-helai rambutnya, hingga ke puncak kepalanya, menariknya mendekat.

"—aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan sempurna."

Ookurikara membatin. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menutup mata? Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa ia berharap mereka melakukan _itu_? Tidak. Tetapi kenapa Mitsutada berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang?

Normalnya, Ookurikara akan segera mendorong—atau menendang—pria itu agar menjauh. Tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia seperti tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Selain... _pasrah_.

"Kara,"

Apapun yang mau Mitsutada lakukan saat ini, akan ia biarkan.

"apa kau—"

Perlahan Ookurikara menutup matanya.

"mengizinkan aku untuk—"

" **TIDAK AKAN KUIZINKAN!"**

 _Saudara-saudara, kita tiba di bagian klimaks._

Mitsutada tersentak kaget. Ookurikara membelalak. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kemudian yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memijat kening saat melihat pamannya sedang berkacak pindah dari lantai 10 bangunan apartemen—entah sejak kapan dia ada di sana—siap dengan segala senjata pamungkas yang jelas berasal dari dapurnya—jelas seperti itu.

Tunggu, bukannya yang hijau itu drum minyak tanah? _Astaga paman._

" **SEHARUSNYA AKU SUDAH MENDUGA BAHWA LAKI-LAKI BUAYA AMFIBI SEPERTI KAMU YANG TIBA-TIBA MENGAJAK KEPONAKAN SAYA KELUAR PASTI SUDAH MEMPUNYAI AKAL BULUS YANG LEBIH BULUS DARI MINYAK BULUS—"**

"Paman..."

" **BETAPA BODOHNYA SAYA MENGIZINKAN KALIAN BERTEMU. DARI ZAMAN DAHULU KALA BAHKAN BAPAKNYA JULIET JUGA SUDAH TAHU KALAU TIDAK BENAR MEMBIARKAN ANAK SEMATA WAYANG BERGAUL DENGAN LAKI-LAKI BEGAJULAN—"**

"Paman..."

" **INI LAGI, BELUM APA-APA SUDAH BERANI PEGANG-PEGANG KEPONAKAN SAYA, MAU BERBUAT APA KAMU TADI? DASAR LAKI-LAKI RENGGINANG—"**

"PAMAN BISA TIDAK NGOMONGNYA NGGAK USAH DI- _BOLD_? INI SUDAH MAU TENGAH MALAM!"

" **KALAU TIDAK DI-BOLD NANTI TIDAK KEDENGARAN SAMPAI BAWAH, HIROMITSU SAYANG."**

"Ya Tuhan."

Ookurikara memilih untuk duduk pasrah di pinggir jalan sementara Mitsutada dengan tegar mendengarkan 1001 kalimat hinaan dari sang paman, _live_ pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat.

"Kamu cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, Paman Hasebe. Saya mau membawa Kara bersama saya."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa Paman, kondisinya saat ini saya bisa segera menggendong dia dan mencari taksi untuk kabur sedangkan Paman harus turun ke sini dari lantai sepuluh dulu..."

"KAMU JANGAN MACAM-MACAM."

"Tidak, maksud saya—"

"JAUHI KEPONAKAN SAYA."

"Tidak mau—"

"PULANG ATAU SAYA LEMPAR DRUM INI—"

"Baik, saya siap mati demi keponakan Anda."

Ookurikara menyerah, "Paman, _please_ , kalau dia mati, Paman masuk penjara, nanti yang bayar cicilan apartemen siapa?"

"Oh iya, betul juga," ujar Hasebe. Ia terlihat bingung sebentar, lalu pergi ke dalam ruangan.

"Nah kan?" ujar Kara, "bubar, aku mau tidur. Mitsutada, kau bisa pulang sekarang karena—"

"Kau yakin? Yang tadi belum selesai, lho?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Astaga _, itu bisa menunggu_. Sekarang aku sudah lelah, dan—"

"HIRO!"

Tiba-tiba suara Hasebe terdengar menggelegar kembali.

"Astaga paman, ada apa lagi sih?"

"APARTEMEN KITA SUDAH LUNAS SEJAK BULAN LALU!"

"HAH? Astaga benaran dicek..."

"KITA SUDAH TIDAK AKAN KEHILANGAN APA-APA LAGI!"

"Hah, maksudnya? Eh, Paman? Itu drum serius mau dilemp—"

"KARA, MERUNDUK!"

Pertempuran tidak dapat dihindari.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, koran dan siaran berita lokal dihebohkan dengan penemuan _kitchen utensil_ dalam jumlah besar di sepanjang jalan pemukiman setempat. Diduga, peralatan dapur tersebut merupakan peninggalan dari UFO yang melewati kota pada malam sebelumnya. Masyarakat heboh. Anak-anak ketakutan. Ibu-ibu bergosip. Produser film kebanjiran ide.

Dan seorang model menghela nafas pasrah seraya membuang koran yang baru saja dibacanya ke luar jendela.

Malam itu _konyol_. _Murni pembodohan_. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa pada malam yang dimaksud ia sedang bersembunyi di belakang lampu taman, berusaha menghubungi nomor polisi atau penertiban hewan liar mana saja, apapun yang bisa menenangkan pamannya dari penyakit agresif memasuki _middle age crisis_.

Mitsutada sama gilanya. Dia memanfaatkan tutup tong sampah terdekat untuk menghindar dari lemparan sendok dan garpu yang membabi buta. Ia bahkan sempat melempar balik beberapa wajan dan panci sup. Siapa sangka pria ini profesinya model ternama, rutin _topless_ di studio dua minggu sekali, dan idaman wanita di segala usia?

Kini keduanya sudah berada di tempat yang aman. Entah di mana, ia tidak peduli. Bohong kalau Ookurikara bilang dia tidak minta diresepkan antidepresan pada dokternya keesokan paginya. Hidupnya semakin ke sini semakin mirip opera sabun.

Namun ia tidak se-hilang akal itu hingga mengganggu pekerjaannya. Buktinya, saat ini ia sedang berada di studio, siap berfoto untuk produk semprotan nyamuk buatan Tsurumaru.

Ya, kali ini dia yakin menandatangani kontraknya dengan penuh kesadaran. Ia sudah membaca ketentuannya dengan baik. Iklan parfumnya terkena teguran Komisi Penyiaran dan Tsurumaru tidak mau ambil risiko produknya tidak laku karena promosinya dicekal. Jadi kali ini ia membuat siaran yang lebih _normal_. Sungguh berdedikasi pria ini.

Ookurikara mengingat-ingat adegannya. Ia hanya harus menyemprotkan botol pestisida itu ke pemeran nyamuk raksasa—Tsurumaru mungkin tidak imbisil tetapi dia hanya satu tingkat lebih cerdas dari simpanse—lalu layar akan diedit dengan kalimat promosi, " **TSURUGON: YANG LEBIH MURAH, BANYAK** " sepertinya hanya itu saja isi kontraknya.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap di depan _set_ mereka hari ini, mendiamkan omelan-omelan Souza seperti, _"kenapa bajunya tidak lebih seksi?"_ , _"kenapa kostum nyamuknya besar sekali, nanti modelku yang cantik tertutupi!"_ dan omongan tidak masuk akan lainnya—setidaknya menurut dia, karena secara garis besar iklan ini masih jauh lebih tidak masuk akal.

Ookurikara menyelesaikan beberapa adegan pembuka. Tsurumaru terlihat sangat puas dan tidak meminta macam-macam. Setelah ini akan tiba saatnya ia menyemprot nyamuk, lalu mereka akan selesai.

"Oke, kita istirahat dulu!" ujar Tsurumaru, "kerja bagus semuanya!"

Ookurikara menghela nafas lega, ia lalu duduk di kursinya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Hei," ujar Souza tiba-tiba, ia terdengar berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memintaku melepas kancing baju nanti? Tidak ak—"

"Astaga, bukan," kekeh Souza, "hanya saja, kau yakin mau menyemprot nyamuk yang satu itu?"

"Hah?"

Ookurikara nyaris pingsan ketika melihat sang pemeran nyamuk memasuki ruangan, dengan kostum nyamuk paling bodoh yang pernah ia lihat, dan dengan wajah yang sangat familiar.

 _Shokudaikiri Mitsutada_.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar Ookurikara, nyaris berteriak. Ia tidak tahu harus kesal atau tertawa melihat Mitsutada sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, maaf Karabou," ujar Tsurumaru berdiri dari kursinya, "kukira produk ini akan lebih sukses jika kita sedikit mengulangi _**kesuksesan masa lalu**_ —"

"Kesuksesan apa—"

"Dan, dengan visual Mitsubou, kita akan lebih banyak menarik konsumen dari kelompok ibu rumah tangga! Bagaimana? Aku jenius, kan? Benar kan, Souzabou?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab apa-apa lantaran sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perut di sudut ruangan.

"Aku setuju," ujar Mitsutada, "kau sangat JENIUS."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" tawa Tsurumaru puas, "kau tidak akan menyangka berapa kali aku terkejut karena kejeniusanku sendiri."

"Tetapi, aku punya ide yang lebih menarik," ujar Mitsutada lagi.

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku! Buat aku terkejut!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah sedikit skenarionya? Jadi setelah aku terkena obat nyamuk, aku berubah menjadi manusia dan—"

"OH, AKU TAHU! SEPERTI KISAH PANGERAN KODOK!" seru Tsurumaru.

"Tepat!"

"Setelah itu, Pangeran Nyamuk menikahi pemilik rumah, dan hidup bahagia sel—"

"Astaga," sela Ookurikara, "Alur cerita macam apa itu? Aku tidak setuju!"

"Iya, karena ini adalah KEJUTAN! Dan tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada kejutan-kejutan kecil dalam hidup!"

Ookurikara membiarkan saja saat Tsurumaru dan Mitsutada terkekeh bersama. Ia lalu meninggalkan _set_ dan berpikir untuk memesan taksi dan pulang saat itu juga ketika sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hei, apa-apaan—"

"Kau marah padaku? Apa bercandaku keterlaluan?"

Mitsutada kini bergelayut di tubuh Ookurikara, memasang wajah bersalah-tidak-bersalah, masih dalam kostum nyamuk tolol yang sebenarnya membuat Ookurikara geli.

"Tidak juga," katanya menahan tawa, "tapi bisa kau cari kostum yang lebih bagus? Kau akan menakuti penonton anak-anak."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli dengan iklan ini," bisik Mitsutada, "seperti biasa, aku hanya mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Berhenti menggombal."

"Hei, kau tidak seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar Mitsutada, suaranya terdengar sedih, "kau masih marah karena aku _berperang_ dengan Hasebe? Alih-alih kabur begitu saja?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada dia bahwa aku bukan laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan aku sangat jantan karena mau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku. Oh, juga, apakah dia suka Shakespeare? Karena aku bisa buktikan dengan referensiku kalau Romeo itu bukan laki-laki—apa katanya kemarin— _rengginang_?"

"Cukup, cukup. Aku tidak marah, oke?" Ookurikara tertawa geli, "hanya saja aku kesal padamu, kau ini keras kepala sekali ya?"

"Mungkin iya," Mitsutada tersenyum, senyum paling lembut yang pernah Ookurikara lihat, "karena terlalu mencintaimu, mungkin?"

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti menggombal."

"Haha, kau tahu? Sulit sekali untuk tidak menggodamu, Kara."

"M-masa?" Ookurikara sadar ini terasa seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebab ia merasa aura Mitsutada sama persis dengan pada malam itu—ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"S _hall we_?"

Jujur, Ookurikara tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Waktu istirahat mereka akan segera selesai. Tsurumaru bisa segera memanggil mereka ke _set_. Souza akan segera mengomelinya untuk bekerja lebih giat. Atau mungkin pamannya sudah cukup _sehat_ untuk menjemputnya setelah ini.

Dan tentu, pemandangan pertama yang pamannya ingin lihat bukanlah betapa di tengah hiruk pikuk studio pada siang itu, Ookurikara pasrah saja saat Mitsutada kembali menarik wajahnya mendekat, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda beberapa malam yang lalu.

Kejadian itu terjadi cukup singkat. Hanya beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah menjauhkan wajah mereka dari satu sama lain. Keduanya sadar betul untuk tidak terlarut dalam suasana selagi mereka sedang bekerja. Tetapi Mitsutada berinisiatif merangkul Ookurikara lagi.

"Kau ini," ujar Ookurikara pelan, "tidak bisa membuat memori yang bagus, ya?"

"Astaga, maaf. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" ujar Mitsutada buru-buru.

"Bukan," pemuda itu menggeleng, "hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka... _momen_ pertama kita terjadi saat kau sedang berkostum badut seperti ini—"

Raut wajah Mitsutada seketika berubah dari khawatir menjadi geli.

"—dengan wangi semprotan nyamuk," gerutu Ookurikara, "sangat tidak romantis."

"Haha, aku lebih tidak menyangka kau baru saja mengatakan itu," Mitsutada mencubit pipi Ookurikara, gemas, "tapi aku simpulkan, kau mau kita _melakukannya_ lagi di tempat dan suasana yang lebih romantis ya?"

"S-siapa yang bilang?" Ookurikara membuang muka, "itu kan kesimpulanmu sendiri!"

"Haha, kekasihku memang imut sekali."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah omelan-omelan Ookurikara tentang bagaimana Mitsutada sebaiknya tidak ' _mengklaim bahwa dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia setujui'_ dan sebagainya, sedangkan Mitsutada hanya tersenyum-senyum menggodanya. Mereka cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di sana

Sementara beberapa meter dari sana...

"Hei, apa kita sebaiknya menghentikan mereka?"

"Tidak, Souzabou. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Biarkan mereka mendalami peran mereka sebagai Pangeran Nyamuk dan Putri Pemilik Rumah!"

"Astaga, kukira yang _barusan_ terjadi itu bukan sekadar _pendalaman peran_."

"Ah, apapun. Pokoknya aku suka kemajuan ini. Mitsubou selalu membuatku terkejut!"

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi kalau sebentar lagi pintu itu akan didobrak dan—"

"—tolong katakan padaku kau sudah mengunci pintunya."

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda! Aku juga tidak mau ambil risiko adanya kursi melayang bagian kedua. Lagipula, aku sangat menikmati ini. Kara sayangku, dia sangat manis!"

"Kau sungguh mengejutkanku!"

.

-.-.-.-

 **-end-**

-.-.-.-

.

[A/N]

 _(Siapapun lempar saya pakai botol bayg*n,_ please _.)_

Halo semuanya, Moji di sini. Seperti yang tertulis di rangkuman, ini adalah sebuah submisi yang SUPER telat untuk perayaan Hari MitsuKuri—saya memang ampas luar biasa—tetapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali UvU #pembelaan

Maaf kalau _flow_ nya agak kacau. Sepertinya ini efek kebanyakan makan mecin. Tapi percayalah, ini adalah suntingan dari _draft_ sekian bulan yang lalu—yang seperti biasa, selalu saya TUNDA-TUNDA untuk kerjakan—dan sudah saya usahakan untuk jadi lebih baik. Maafkan m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, selamat Hari MitsuKuri! Semoga kalian semakin banyak materi _canon_ di adaptasi Touran yang selanjut-selanjutnya! #dipentung

PS: Iya, saya ingat tanggungan saya yang dua lagi. Tapi seperti biasa, _urung_ dikerjakan :") #dihajarmassa

PSS: Bagaimana kalau ini ada lanjutannya lagi? Mungkin judulnya _Aroma_? #PERGIKAMU


End file.
